to the future
by MsFemaleGamerUK
Summary: this is after the reaper war. Shepard receives a mission from Hackett to solve a diplomatic situation, it only gets much worse


Kaidan and Shepard had recently got married, Shepard occasionally gets some diplomatic missions as a spectre but Kaidan gets military missions to find out what happened to some missing spectres. Today was a different day, Shepard was Seven and a half months pregnant, with her first child, Kaidan told her to hold off any missions until after the baby is born, but because Shepard is A war hero she likes to keep busy, she did save the galaxy from reapers.

She received a holo message from Hackett saying 'I know you are on shore leave for four more months, but we need you for a diplomatic mission, its to do with some turian and Krogan relation'

Shepard couldn't help but agree.

She looked at her armor, she knew she would never be able to fit into it,so she decided to just wear her Casual military outfit

She rubbed her belly "We will only be gone for a couple hours, right"

On the shuttle ride to the Terra Nova planet, she felt nausea hitting her, she hasn't told any of the military or her friends on the Normandy her condition, she also didn't tell Kaidan what she was up to. After this ride to the planet they would soon find out due to her oversized belly

She yelled "Ok people, break it up"

They didn't listen as she got closer the fight got more fierce. She felt a slight pain in her belly, she leaned on some crates and breathes calmly, but it soon subsided. "Ok people, my admiral told me to make this as peaceful as possible and I will be home before lunch"

They both looked at her, then looked down at her belly, they also recognised her as Commander Shepard.

The Krogran growled "The mighty commander Shepard resolving a diplomatic incident"

Shepard was still leaning on the crate as the pains haven't subsided fully. "So what is the problem here that a little talking can't fix"

The turian spoke "These fools won't listen to reason, they are Krogran's"

Shepard held one hand on her belly and felt the pain get even worse. The turian spoke "You ok"

She smiled "Yup fine"

Her biotics were getting slightly unstable and everything around her was floating "Nope...Not fine...You have a holo communicator right"

They both nodded "Yeah"

She gave them a signal to contact "Right contact him and tell him to come to Terra Nova right away"

She screamed in agony she then spoke "Any medical staff around here"

he nodded "No, we only just started to clear it up and get it fixed up since the reaper invasion"

She laughed "Right...Tell him we need some medical staff too"

She was breathing heavily and smiling "I wanted a home-birth, he wanted a hospital Birth, now I am getting a birth on a random planet"

She started to scream louder this time "Damn you Kaidan...You better hurry your ass here"

She tried to hold of from pushing, but the closer the contractions got the harder it became

"Um Shepard...What can we do for you" Spoke the turian

She laughed "Now you want something from me..."

She looked at them "Ok I want you to hurry and sort your problem out...Talk to each other and try not to right"

This time the scream was louder.

It had been at least thirty five minutes since the Krogan contacted Kaidan, above her she saw The normandy and the cargo hold beneath the ship was opened, with kaidan and some Medical staff inside.

She looked up and saw him and smiled "About time you son of a bitch" she yelled

as the normandy landed close by, he rushed to her side. She went onto her knees and she tried breathing.

"Shepard" he yelled

"Kaidan...Get your ass over here and help me onto the Normandy" she was screaming at the top of her lunges.

Her trouser was wet from her water breaking, Kaidan helped her onto the Normandy, she yelled back "And I better not have to come back and pull you apart"

Kaidan spoke "Really...Why did you come this far along Shep"

She glared at him and held the bottom of her belly "I thought I could handle it, I didn't think he would want to pop out this second"

This scream was louder than the last few. "Commander" spoke one of the medical staff

she looked at them as Kaidan threw of the objects from Vega's old Table. He helped her up. "Ma'am you really have to take your trousers down for this"

She looked around the room to make sure none of her old crew was there, luckily it was just her, kaidan and the Medical staff. "Kaidan...Help me out"

He responded "Aye aye"

he pulled it off with ease, the medical staff started to examine her, "You are about 5inces away from giving birth"

He held her hand "Kaidan..." She spoke

He looked into her brown eyes "Yeah"

"You better not faint" after she said that he just smiled "Never"

He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair.

She screamed her loudest. "Kaidan...How did you get the Normandy and the medical team in just under forty minutes"

She was making small talk inbetween breaks to think of stuff other than the pain. He just smiled "Joker is one hell of a pilot, and they just seemed to be in the right place at the right time"

Joker yelled over the communicator "Hey commander...So why you not tell any of your friends about this"

the medical woman poked her head in then spoke "Ok we need you to do at least four more big pushes"

Shepard wiped her face from the sweat and breathed, she grabbed Kaidan's hand and nodded. She then pushed and screamed her loudest, then breathed, then screamed. She did this for a couple of times, till they heard the scream of the baby. Both Kaidan and Shepard was laughing. The medical staff cleaned the baby up, and wrapped in a fresh towel that they brought and placed in Shepard's arms

"Shep...We did it" she smiled

there was lots of cheering over the communicator, they both laughed

"Ok Joker...Take us home" Kaidan yelled.

Shepard smiled kaidan spoke "What"

she was now laughing "Hey, tell me whats so funny"

She had freed one of her arms and tugged at his shirt "We are finally a family now...Can't wait to show my mother my baby"

Kaidan laughed "well she would be over the moon of how gorgeous she is"

He kissed her forehead

Shepard spoke "So who is here"

Kaidan spoke "Only the crew who was here already before departure"

Shepard moaned "Like who"

he responded "Well...James is still here, but all the non alliance members, went to their own planets to help with rebuilding"

she smiled "Ok, we can


End file.
